closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
V. V. Creations (India)
Background: V. V. Creations (வி.வி.எஸ் கிரியேஷன்ஸ்) is a Tamil film production company owned by S. A. Chandrasekhar's wife Shoba Chandrasekhar. It was founded in 1984. 1st Logo (1984) Logo: We see a portrait of a Indian girl with a red dot on her head (Bindi, usually applied on married woman, as a blessing, and it was also used to make girls more beautiful) and white garlands on her right. Around the portrait is decorations of red, yellow, and green lights/beads with around four rows of white garlands, and below them is a stack of the same flower. Sitting next to all of them is yellow, red, and white funeral candle, all lit, on both sides. They all meet on the blue background. Trivia: The girl in the portrait is Vidhya, the daughter of Shoba. Vidhya died at the age of 2. FX/SFX: Live action; nothing but a flame on the candle. Cheesy Factor: Like any other Indian logo, no company names appear, which is starting to get old from over 30 years from now. Music/Sounds: A old, sad-sounding woman talking about the films honoring to a dead person. Behind the voice is a bell at the beginning, then a funeral choir. Availability: Extinct outside YouTube. Veettuku Oru Kannagi is the only film that contain this logo. Scare Factor: High. The sudden bell and voice over may scare more than a few. Not to mention it is quite depressing considering it is a memorial to a young girl, which it's close-up is more than usual. It's lower for those who used to it. 2nd Logo (1985) Logo: We see a live action scene of an amusement park, where we see Vidhya of the portrait alive and the boy (Joseph Vijay), and the camera zooms on them. Then, the scene freezes and the name of the company and "Presents" in Tamil, in yellow, appear. FX/SFX: Live action, the camera zooming on the children and the text when the scene stops. Cheesy Factor/Trivia: This is the only surviving footage of the founder's daughter and son, but it's no surprise that the logo freezes since it only last for a very short time, around 1 second. Music/Sounds: A melody made with a faint piano, a xylophone and a sitar. It would mostly fit on the next logo because of its sorrowful melody. Availability: Seen only on Puthu Yugam. Scare Factor: Low. You may get a surprise for the alive girl. But it's harmless nevertheless compared to the first logo. 3rd Logo (1985-1987) Logo: The same girl portrait with the same decorations with only two white candles sitting next to the portrait and red garlands appears. Vijay prays, throws pedals of garlands, and hesitatingly prays again. We zoom in to the portrait, then "V.V.CREATIONS" fades in. Trivia: The boy praying to his sister is Vijay, the son of Shoba. Vijay would later become the actor, starring in the 1984 film Vetri. This is also the last logo to feature child (at the time this logo was made) actor/son of Shoba and Vidhya. FX/SFX: Live action with the name fading. Cheesy Factor: The boy looks and acts hesitated. The music doesn't match with the concept. Music/Sounds: A playful sitar music. It would fit on the last logo, since it's more playful. Availability: Films that contain this logo were Nangal Puthiyavargal/Marupallam and Vasantha Raagam. Scare Factor: Low. Tamer than before, but the playful music as well as the boy may spook a few. 4th Logo (1987-1991, 1999) Logo: We slowly fly though many candle and a house of a woman with a baby on her arm on a metal ground and a blue shine. We stop after 3 second pass. Trivia: The woman is the Virgin Mary with Jesus in her arms. FX/SFX: Live action. Cheesy Factor/Trivia: So many candles! Also, it's a unique concept as this Indian logo features a Christian statue, whereas the Indians usually use the Hindi gods. Tamil Nadu (like Kerala) have an important number of Christians, being the most important religion behind Hinduism. Music/Sounds: A sorrow four bell theme based on Christian music. Availability: Rajanadai, Nenjinile,Neethikku Thandanaiand Nanbargal contain this logo. Scare Factor: Medium. You might be surprised that this logo has a Christian statue as a logo, but people should be fine with it otherwise. 5th Logo (2000's-) Logo: We see the same Virgin as before, now golden and is standing on a golden cloud (think of it as Heaven). It zooms out from our view, revealing that we started at a closeup of the Virgin. As the logo turns, the golden shine cracks behind, shining more clouds and eventually the company name flashes by. First, the English name flashes in, shining elsewhere, then the Tamil translations, not the same as the second logo (as the VV was left in English), pops up. FX/SFX: Fast-moving CGI. Music/Sounds: 2 church bells, then a Christian-like choir with violins, drums, and a bass. No sitar this time. Availability: Current, as this is still in use as of today. Pandhaya is one example. Scare Factor: Medium. Category:India Category:Tamil Logos